


L'un après l'autre

by TailorFox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: Lestrade, suspecté de meurtre, est mis à pieds. Contraint de sauver son passe-droit auprès Scotland Yard, Sherlock se lance dans une rude enquête afin de le réhabiliter. Lestrade, débordé par la situation, lâche totalement prise. Dix ans après leur rencontre, les rôles s’inversent : ce n’est pas Sherlock qu’il faut sauver, mais bien l’inspecteur.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Est-ce une blague de mauvais goût ?

Cette inquiétude soudaine émanait de Mrs Hudson, plantée au milieu du salon du 221B Baker Street, les lèvres pincées et les yeux écarquillés. Face à elle, un titre des plus improbables s’étalait en lettres capitales sur le journal que Sherlock feuilletait.

« DI Lestrade, incarcéré, suspecté de meurtre »

John avait accouru dès l’annonce de cette nouvelle des plus improbables. Aussi atterré que sa vieille amie, il ne put malheureusement démentir les faits.

\- J’ai passé quelques coups de fil ce matin, cela me semblait irréel. Il a bel et bien été arrêté vers quatre heures du matin. Du côté de Borough Market.          
\- Que s’est-il passé ? Pauvre Inspecteur… Je peine à croire qu’il puisse faire le moindre mal-         

Sherlock haussa un sourcil :           
\- Le voilà néanmoins suspecté de meurtre.

«  _Retrouvé hagard à plusieurs rues de la scène de crime, Greg Lestrade, 49 ans, a immédiatement été arrêté par une unité d’intervention. En état d’ivresse avancé, les vêtements ensanglantés, le suspect affirme ne se souvenir de rien. D’après les premières informations, il aurait fréquenté en soirée le pub Willow’s où la victime aurait également été aperçue. L’identité de celle-ci n’a, à cette heure, pas été communiquée._  »

Achevant sa lecture, Sherlock s’amusa de l’aspect grotesque de la situation, hors de portée des deux autres personnes présentes. Livide, John le fixait avec intensité.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ces histoires ?     
\- Je crois rarement les médias.

John afficha un certain soulagement. Celui-ci disparût aussitôt lorsque Sherlock embraya sur son raisonnement.        

\- A plusieurs rues ? Dans un tel état, il s’est certainement éloigné d’une ruelle ou deux, au grand maximum-                 
\- Sherlock ! C’est un ami !

Le détective replia soigneusement le journal avant de s’emparer de sa tasse de thé.

\- Ce brave inspecteur est probablement venu en aide à la victime d’une quelconque rixe de personnes avinées, ruinant sa chemise trop étroite par la même occasion. Sa consommation excessive de whiskys ou de bières explique sa confusion.    
\- Il mérite au moins notre soutien, non ?

Sherlock ne lui répondit guère, se tournant suspicieusement vers sa logeuse.

\- Mrs Hudson ?          
\- Euh… Oui ?  
\- Auriez-vous changé de marque de thé ? Il est d’une fadeur épouvantable.  

John le considéra d’un œil consterné, prêt à formuler une remarque face à l’absence d’inquiétude de son comparse. Celui-ci anticipa le reproche, relativisant la situation avec un flegme des plus déstabilisants.

\- Une journée en cellule de dégrisement ne peut pas lui faire de tord. L’histoire sera réglée dans le courant de la journée.                   
  
Mrs Hudson acquiesça, formulant le vœu qu’il en soit ainsi.                         
\- Qu’il ne parvienne à se souvenir du moindre détail, tout de même… N’aurait-il pas pu être drogué à son insu ?

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus.            
  
\- L’ivresse me semble davantage plausible, commenta froidement le détective.  
\- Se met-il souvent dans des états pareils, ce pauvre Inspecteur ?            
\- Plus qu’il ne le devrait, Mrs Hudson, concéda poliment John.

Malgré la pliure du journal, le titre continuait de fasciner Sherlock.         
    
\- Il sera finalement parvenu à jeter quelqu’un derrière les barreaux sans mon intervention… Lui-même. La médiocrité n’a décidément aucune limite.

Massacrant le sucre qui gisait au fond de sa tasse, le médecin se sentit en proie à un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Lestrade lui semblait quelque peu à cran et imprudent ces derniers temps. Peut-être auraient-ils dû intervenir et le confronter face à son comportement des plus dommageables ?

Il était plus que jamais l’heure d'agir, avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure plus grave encore.  

John jeta un coup d’œil furtif à la photographie légendée du policier, victime d’un mauvais pressentiment. Il se ravisa : Sherlock avait probablement raison.

La situation ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça, n’est-ce pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

J’envisage de rendre visite à Lestrade cet après-midi. JW

Grand bien te fasse. SH

As-tu jeté un coup d’œil au dossier ? JW

Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne l’ai pas. SH

Comme si cela représentait un obstacle pour toi… JW

Pas le temps. SH

Il est innocent. JW

Peut-être. SH

Une icône verte clignota subitement sur le téléphone du détective. Exaspéré, Sherlock décrocha :

\- Les messages sont un formidable moyen de communiquer sans subir de désagréables nuisances sonores.

Aucun son dérangeant ne troublant la conversation, John s’étonna.       
\- La communication est parfaite de mon côté.           
\- Je parlais de ta voix.

Révolté, John refusa de débuter une conversation autre que la raison qui l’avait poussé à changer de canal de discussion.          

\- Evidemment que Lestrade est innocent ! Sérieusement, comment peux-tu envisager un seul instant qu’il ne le soit pas ?             
\- Parce que je ne le connais pas. Tu passes ton temps à me le rappeler d’ailleurs.  
  
La moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez. John, néanmoins patient, entreprit de raisonner le détective.      
\- Tu ne connais effectivement ni son prénom si sa date d’anniversaire, certes. Mais tu le connais, _lui_.

Quelques secondes de silence marquèrent un tournant dans cette conversation.

\- Très bien. J’y penserai, se ravisa Sherlock, nullement enthousiaste à l’égard de cette perspective.

John, satisfait, le remercia avant de raccrocher.       
\- Je lui dirai.

\---

\- Sherlock m’a assuré qu’il règlerait cette affaire-

Face à un Lestrade des plus démunis, vêtu de sa tenue pénitentiaire, John subissait l’indifférence du prisonnier avec difficulté. Il poursuivit la conversation :         
\- Il comptait se procurer le dossier-

Un ricanement interrompit les explications du médecin. Les traits creusés, l’inspecteur souffla, avachi dans sa chaise.         
\- Dans l’unique but de retrouver son larbin préféré-

John grimaça. Sherlock avait besoin de Lestrade. Celui-ci lui assurait de nombreux privilèges auprès de Scotland Yard. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui donner tord.

\- Tu es innocent. Ce ne sera logiquement qu’une formalité pour lui.         
\- Je pense l’être, oui. Mais je ne me souviens strictement de rien.

Les doutes terriblement prosaïques de Sherlock étaient une chose qu’il pouvait comprendre avec quelques efforts. Le détective ne l’avait pas habitué à autre chose, après tout. En revanche, que l’inspecteur lui-même doute de sa propre innocence, John en venait à ressentir une angoisse terrifiante.

\- Sérieusement… Tu penses l’être ? Réfléchis deux minutes ! Tu n’es pas un meurtrier, non ?

Les yeux pochés de Lestrade, plus penauds que jamais, s’abattirent sur les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets.              
\- Et pourtant… Me voici.

John le regarda avec pitié. Le fatalisme affiché par l’accusé ne lui convenait guère. La situation ne fit que s’empirer lorsque celui-ci clôtura la visite, le pas lourdaud.  
\- Dis à Sherlock de ne pas s’en mêler. Il ne pourrait faire pire que mieux, de toute façon. 

La grille se referma bruyamment, avant que deux tours de clé ne soldent l’entrevue. Lestrade avait depuis longtemps disparu dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules.

John, toujours assis dans la salle des visites, jeta un bref coup d’œil à l’horloge. Quatre heures et quart. 

Une visite à Baker Street s’imposait.

\---

\- Deux visites en deux jours ? A ce rythme-là, il serait peut-être préférable de te ré-installer ici.

Sherlock releva la tête, capable d’identifier entre milles les bruits de pas qui venaient de résonner dans la cage d’escaliers. John, instinctivement, rejoignit son fauteuil face à la cheminée.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette visite ?     
\- Aucune. Je passe prendre le thé. C’est l’heure, n’est-ce pas ?

Sherlock, peu dupe, poursuivit l’observation de son violon. Inclinant l’instrument de quelques degrés, les rayons du soleil conférèrent un brillant hors du commun au vernis.      
\- Tu as vu Lestrade.              
\- Evidemment. Il est dans un état effroyable.               
\- N’est-ce pas ce qu’on appelle « la gueule de bois » ?        
\- Il n’a lui-même pas l’air convaincu de son innocence. Tu réalises à quel point les choses vont mal ?

Des sirènes résonnèrent dans Baker Street. John se raidit, malheureusement habitué à ce qu’elles ne s’arrêtent parfois à hauteur du 221B en apportant leur lot de problèmes.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Pourtant, tu viens de stresser à l’instant, se défendit Sherlock. Il est sûrement dans un état second. Qu’il profite de la situation.  

Les ongles du médecin s’enfoncèrent dans le tissu du fauteuil. L’inactivité de Sherlock ne l’étonnait qu’à moitié et, de ce fait, ne le décevait que peu. Une part de lui admettait cependant qu’il aurait espéré un autre comportement de la part du détective à l’égard d’un de ses plus fidèles compagnons.

\- Qu’il en profite pour quoi ?         
\- Ne plus boire, entre autre, répliqua sobrement Sherlock en hissant le violon contre son épaule sans toutefois en jouer.

John lui concéda le point, les nerfs quelque peu apaisés. Massant l'une de ses tempes d’une main, il rumina la conversation qu’il avait eue avec l’inspecteur.

\- Lestrade n’a aucune envie que tu t’en mêles en réalité. Je ne sais pas… Il avait l’air tellement méfiant.        

Sherlock ne réagissant guère, John poursuivit son monologue à voix haute, en profitant pour extérioriser une journée riche en émotions.    

\- Il est persuadé que tu ne le ferais pas de façon désintéressée. Et c’est- C’est justement là que je veux en venir. Il y a sûrement deux choses à prouver dans cette histoire.  
\- J’identifie facilement le but premier, mais le second ?       
\- D’une part, qu’il est innocent. Je le sais, cela ne peut pas être- Je n’ose même pas l’imaginer, de toute façon. D’autre part, que tu tiens un minimum à lui.      
\- Ennuyeux, rejeta aussitôt Sherlock en reposant son violon.

John, à court d’arguments, profita de cet instant pour prendre congé. Sur le point de quitter la pièce, il fit volte-face à la demande de Sherlock.         
  
\- John ? Peux-tu me donner le classeur posé sur le meuble, à l’entrée ?

Le médecin acquiesça, s’emparant de l’épais cahier cartonné beige. Seul un sigle, celui de Scotland Yard, accompagnait la mention suivante : « Audition Gregory Lestrade, 20/01/2017 »

 Un poids s’enleva instantanément des épaules de l’ancien militaire.

\- Evidemment, Sherlock.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Ruelle anonyme, quartier de Borough Market - 21 janvier 2017**

Plantés au milieu d’une ruelle, Sherlock et John étudièrent les deux issues de celle-ci. Les murs environnants, parfaitement lisses, les toisaient de plus de six mètres. Dans une poubelle gisait les banderoles en plastique qui avaient bloqué l’accès à la scène de crime l’espace de quelques heures.

\- Longueur ?        
\- Quarante-sept mètres, commenta John, observant avec soin les parois. Aucun escalier-incendie, ni issue de secours, évidemment.

Une tâche grasse et sombre se distinguait sur le béton craquelé, à quelques mètres d’eux. Nettoyée par les experts, celle-ci les renseignait sur l’endroit où la victime s’était vidée de son sang. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de confier à un secouriste le nom de son agresseur, Gregory Lestrade, avant de passer l’arme à gauche.  

\- Cause du décès ?           
\- Hémorragie, bien sûr. Une balle est entrée dans l’abdomen, elle n’est pas ressortie. Trajectoire ascendante.

L’index et le pouce dessinant un pistolet, Sherlock plaqua l’une de ses phalanges sous le sternum du médecin. Il inclina ensuite l’hypothétique canon de l’arme. John toussa, désagréablement surpris :   
\- Une posture typiquement menaçante. On peut également écarter le suicide.  

Le médecin fit la moue : Lestrade, menaçant ? Les deux hommes s’éloignèrent, regagnant l’artère principale.              

\- La victime le connaissait. Il l’a nommé. Une connaissance ? Ils ont sûrement échangés lors de cette soirée.     
\- Pas forcément. Lestrade n’est pas un inconnu pour le grand public, vois-tu.  

Sherlock manifesta son incompréhension en haussant les sourcils anarchiquement, visiblement déboussolé par cette nouvelle.              
-  Quelle est l’origine de cette renommée que j’ignore ?               
\- Tes affaires. Il apparait souvent dans les médias. Les femmes l’aiment bien d’ailleurs, commenta humoristiquement John. Ce n’est pas pour rien que les journaux se déchaînent-

Faisant face à la façade d’une librairie, les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d’œil aux titres qui garnissaient les tabloïds et quotidiens plus sérieux.

« Le flic meurtrier » - « Scoop : interview de la famille de la victime » - « Affaire Lestrade : l’enquête se poursuit »

Sherlock ricana à la lecture de cette dernière brève.       
\- Ils piétinent, oui.            
\- Nous aussi.        
\- Bien sûr que non.

\---

**221B Baker Street – 21 janvier 2017**

\- Bien sûr que oui, renchérit John, victime d’un horrible mal de tête. Que disais-tu hier ? Ah oui, ce ne serait qu’une formalité !

Sherlock accusa le choc, peu content d’être décrié de la sorte.                  
\- Si seulement cet incapable se souvenait au moins de quelques détails-              
\- Arrête de l’appeler ainsi, insista une nouvelle fois John, ferme.              
\- Pourquoi ?         
\- Tu es ingrat. Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour toi, c’est injuste.

Le détective, renfrogné, fit le tour de son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les différentes photos plantées sur la table voisine.                   
\- S’il pouvait faire une chose supplémentaire pour moi et se souvenir de ce qu’il a fichu cette nuit-là, cela me permettrait de me concentrer enfin sur des affaires qui en valent la peine.

Un profond soupir d’exaspération émana de John qui choisit de reporter son attention sur le premier rapport d’enquête.

Cette ruelle ne connaissait comme issues que deux extrémités filmées par plusieurs vidéosurveillances. Celles-ci montraient la victime et Lestrade se rendant calmement vers la scène de crime, aux environs de trois heures et quart du matin. A trois heures vingt-deux, Lestrade réapparait, ensanglanté et titubant, s’éloignant en direction du lieu où il sera interpellé quelques minutes plus tard. Les mains sur les oreilles, l’Inspecteur ne tient de fait aucune arme en main.

\- Peut-être était-elle dans sa veste ?       
\- Aucune arme n’a été retrouvée sur lui. Son arme de service était dans son coffre-fort, inutilisée, chez lui lors de la perquisition, lut Sherlock, un œil sur les feuilles du dossier.         
\- Il s’en serait débarrassée ? Aucune arme n’a été retrouvée dans la ruelle. Ce ne serait pas logique… Pourquoi jeter une arme qu’il n’aurait pas utilisée et qui aurait pu l’innocenter ?                      
\- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs qu’il ne s’en soit pas servi.   
\- Est-ce moi ou tu pars systématiquement du principe qu’il est coupable et qu’il a tiré sur ce garçon ?, commenta John, sur la défensive.

Sherlock releva la tête, grappillant sur les derniers lambeaux de patience qui lui restaient.          
\- Ses mains étaient couvertes de poudre, ses vêtements constellés de projections de sang qui correspondent à une stricte proximité avec la victime au moment du coup de feu. La question n’est peut-être pas : « qui a tiré ? » mais « pourquoi Lestrade a-t-il tiré ».

John secoua la tête. Sherlock fit peser sur lui un regard lourd de reproches.       
\- Ton amitié t’aveugle.   
\- Peut-être, admit le médecin, une boule dans le ventre. Et l’inexistence de la tienne m’effraie.

L’horloge sonna quatre fois. John s’empara de sa veste, pressé.              
\- Je suis en retard pour récupérer Rosie chez la gardienne-          
  
En quatrième vitesse, il lança un dernier conseil à l’attention de son acolyte :     
\- Les visites commencent dans une heure. Vas-y.

\---

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?, le questionna Lestrade, prostré sur sa chaise en plastique jaune.              

Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil à l’austère local des visites. Quatre murs gris, un plancher gris, des tables grises, une fontaine à eau grise. Mais des chaises jaunes.          
  
\- Pour te rendre visite, cela me semble évident.               
\- De ta propre initiative ?, s’étonna le prisonnier.              
\- John me l’a demandé.

Lestrade opina de la tête, percevant enfin un peu de logique dans cette visite inattendue.        
\- J’ai eu peur. Je pensais que tu étais venu de ton propre chef.

Sherlock fixait intensément la joue bleuie de l’Inspecteur, légèrement dissimulée par une barbe de trois ou quatre jours. Sa lèvre inférieure entaillée n’avait pas meilleure mine.                
\- Le dossier ne mentionne pas de traces de lutte ou de défense.             
\- Non. Je me suis fait tabasser ce matin.             

L’ampoule au-dessus d’eux crépita, rendant l’atmosphère encore plus glauque qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

\- Je suis un flic dans une prison remplie de gars que j’ai arrêtés. Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Je suis une souris pour le chat, ici.                                                  
\- Je pense que les personnes que vous avez arrêtées remplissent à peine trois cellules de cette prison. J’en suis même certain. 

Les mesquineries de Sherlock se combinèrent à l’intense fatigue que Lestrade ressentait. Fulminant, il lui conseilla de lui « foutre la paix ». 

\- Tu as toujours eu l’art de me prendre pour un imbécile.             
\- Il y a une différence majeure entre être un imbécile et agir comme tel de temps en temps.

L’inspecteur se figea, estomaqué par cette dernière déclaration.             
\- C’est peut-être la chose la plus agréable que j’ai entendue aujourd’hui.            
\- Tu as réellement dû avoir une journée misérable dans ce cas, commenta Sherlock, aussi surpris que lui par la gentillesse dont il avait involontairement fait preuve.

Le désespoir qui déformait les traits de Lestrade apparut plus flagrant que jamais.          
\- Et ce n’est pas près de s’arrêter, n’est-ce pas ?               
  
Sherlock s’abstint de répondre. Avouer que sa propre enquête ne progressait pas plus vite que celle de Scotland Yard lui aurait presque donné la nausée. Lestrade, plus fin observateur qu’il n’y paraissait, comprit la signification de ce silence.                   
\- Je vois. Les recherches ne sont pas aussi fructueuses que je l’aurais espéré.                   
\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Lestrade désigna son propre visage d’un geste de la main :         
\- Tu n’as pas cette expression- Ce sourire victorieux que tu as toujours quand tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose.      
\- Les choses seraient peut-être plus simples si l’unique témoin vivant se souvenait des évènements.   
\- Oui, ça pourrait l’être. Ou peut-être pas, en fin de compte, répondit l’Inspecteur, perdu dans ses pensées. Merci de ta visite, Sherlock.

Le dernier nommé se leva en même temps que son acolyte, réalisant un geste des plus incongrus entre eux : tendre la main pour saluer celui qui regagnerait bientôt sa cellule. Lestrade observa, méfiant, le bras du détective. Il tendit finalement le sien, soldant leur entrevue par une poignée de main aussi rare qu’étrange.

Une fois seul, seuls trois mots sortirent de la bouche de Sherlock, conscient d’une information qui échappait visiblement au reste du monde.

\- Je le savais.               


	4. Chapitre 4

**221B Baker Street** \- **22 janvier 2017**

\- Lestrade a un complice.

L’annonce de Sherlock n’eut pas réellement l’effet escompté. Là où il aurait aimé voir de la surprise ou de la curiosité chez John, il ne recueillit finalement que de la confusion.                       
\- Dans le meurtre qu’il n’a pas commis ?                
\- Incorrect. Qu’il n’a peut-être pas commis, jusqu’à preuve du contraire.             
\- Présomption d’innocence, cela t’est étranger ?              
\- Cela n’en fait pas pour autant un- Arrêtons-là. Il a un complice.

Dans les bras de son père, Rosie semblait peu absorbée par la conversation sans queue ni tête que les adultes menaient par-dessus sa tête. Tétant distraitement le bord de la veste de John, elle fixait Sherlock de façon lointaine.

Le détective, justement, poursuivit ses explications, perdant peu à peu patience.          
\- Je veux dire- Un ami. Dans la prison. Quelque part.                      
\- J’en suis. Tu en es- Ou, du moins, d’une certaine façon. Qui est l’heureux troisième larron ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.               

John, perplexe, replaça les quelques mèches qui ondulaient sur le crâne de sa progéniture. Faisant sautiller celle-ci d’un genou à l’autre, il se laissa submerger par son ironie mordante.                
\- Voilà une formidable idée que de rassembler les amis de notre cher Lestrade dans l’optique de fêter ses cinquante ans au mois de juillet prochain, mais aurais-tu oublié qu’il est en prison, bon sang !   
\- En prison et alcoolisé.

La curiosité naquit enfin dans le regard fatigué du médecin. Sherlock tendit l’une de ses bras droit devant lui :                 
\- Je lui ai serré la main. Elle ne tremblait pas.       
\- C’est-à-dire ?   
\- Lestrade buvait facilement une quinzaine de verres d’alcool par jour. Et ce, dès le matin.         
\- Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir.            
\- Deux jours de cellule et aucune-            
\- J’ai compris, répondit fermement John. Il devrait être sobre, il ne l’est pas. Quelqu’un lui fournit sa-  
\- Drogue, acheva Sherlock, pris d’un étrange sentiment. En vente libre et socialement acceptable, mais une drogue tout de même.

Lovée contre son père, Rosie avait rejoint les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes. L’obligation de parler à voix basse accentua la gravité de la conversation qu’ils avaient.       
\- Sherlock. Tu savais ?     
\- Oui.                      
\- Je ne te blâmerai pas. Je n’ai rien fait non plus.

Plusieurs images revinrent aux yeux du médecin. La bouteille de whisky dans le bureau de Lestrade, les propositions pressantes de prendre un remontant après certaines de leurs entrevues, le soupçonneux mais mystérieux retrait de permis de l’année précédente. Les soirées au pub, bien qu’en apparence innocentes, ne l’étaient pas tant que ça. Et l’issue de la dernière avait été des plus funestes.

Sherlock parvint à capter son attention :

\- Nous devons nous concentrer sur l’enquête.

John acquiesça.

\- As-tu une idée de l’identité de ce complice ?                                   
\- Evidemment.

\-------

 **Bureaux de Scotland Yard** \- **22 janvier 2017**

\- Donovan ! Comment allez-vous ?

Surprise, le sergent fit immédiatement volte-face, toisant Sherlock du regard.                 
\- Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas appris, vous ne trouverez pas Lestr-       
\- Cela tombe bien, ce n’est pas lui que nous cherchons, l’interrompit John.         
  
Cédant à sa vanité, le détective se balança sur la pointe de ses pieds.   
\- Par ailleurs, vous apprendrez que je travaille dorénavant avec plusieurs membres de cette institution. Tous plus ou moins médiocres, certains plus que d’autres. Les choses ont changé pendant votre… éloignement ? Disparition ?        
\- Convalescence. J’ai pris une balle dans le mollet, souvenez-vous. Vous étiez présent.                
\- Et responsable, toussota le médecin en arrière plan.

John décida de prendre les choses en main, réalisant un pas en avant pour distancer Sherlock.                
\- Nous sommes ici pour le bien de l’unique chose que vous, moi et lui avons en commun.           
\- A l’exception de la sournoise habitude de se faire tirer dessus, commenta Sherlock.                   
\- Lestrade, conclut le médecin, attendant que ce nom agisse comme quelque sorte de mot de passe.

L’effet escompté fut obtenu après quelques secondes de battement. Donovan, l’air déterminé, désigna les portes d’un ascenseur.           
\- Accompagnez-moi dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus… Discrets.

\-----

**Bureau de Sally Donovan – 22 janvier 2017**

\- Je lui ai rendu visite lorsqu’il était encore en garde-à-vue chez nous. Je n’en avais pas le droit, en raison de nos anciennes relations de travail mais- Enfin, vous me comprendrez, se justifia le sergent en fixant exclusivement John.

Sherlock, drapé dans son imposant manteau, fit peser sur elle un regard lourd de reproches.                   
\- Et vous lui avez fourni de l’alcool. De quoi s’agissait-il ? Gin, whisky, vodka ?   
\- Il- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai déposé discrètement la bouteille qu’il cachait dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il me l’avait demandé.               
\- Gin, donc. Il y en avait une autre derrière les classeurs mauves. Deux autres, aussi, dans le coffre où il conservait une chemise de rechange. Ou peut-être était-ce du whisky.

L’énumération réalisée par Sherlock fit grimacer son interlocutrice.        
\- Nous le savions tous… Et nous n’avons rien fait, se blâma-t-elle, consciente de sa faute. Je voulais simplement l’aider.                  
\- Je ne sais pas si c’était la façon la plus judicieuse de l’apaiser, commenta John, sonné par la naïveté de la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin de vous. Nous sommes dans le même camp.             
\- Je n’en sais malheureusement pas plus que vous.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.     
\- Ce n’est guère surprenant. Néanmoins…

Prêt à quitter le bureau, il déposa une carte de visite sur le bureau de la policière.          
\- Vous connaissez l’adresse. Si vous aviez la moindre information… Contactez-nous.      
\- Je le ferai. Promis.

\---

**Domicile de John Watson – entre le 22 et le 23 janvier 2017, à une heure tardive de la nuit**

Les deux hommes avaient longuement échangé sur l’affaire qui les tenait en haleine depuis deux jours. Échafaudant les théories les plus incongrues, ils revenaient systématiquement au point de départ. Vaincu par la fatigue, ils somnolaient depuis, reprenant parfois conscience pour échanger quelques paroles.

Cette fois, c’était le tour de Sherlock, le plus éveillé des deux.

\- J’ai pitié de lui.                 
\- Qui ?     
\- Lestrade.

John se redressa légèrement, ébouriffant ses cheveux et s’appuyant sur l’accoudoir du divan. Deux heures et demie du matin. Sherlock avait visiblement choisi son heure pour réaliser enfin quelques confessions.     
\- J’ai évalué- Il devrait être en manque depuis… Une heure, environ.     
\- Et ?        
\- J’ai pitié.

Ce n’était pas une démonstration de sensibilité.  C’était un écho. Plus que jamais, Sherlock pouvait éprouver de l’empathie pour Lestrade. Elle se manifesta par cette conversation décousue, ponctuée de silences lourds de sens.            
\- Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui, Sherlock. Pas pour ça, en tout cas.        
\- Je sais.

Le masque d’indifférence avait déjà réapparu. John s’y faisait. Ces preuves d’affection étaient fugaces mais sincères. Elles lui rappelaient, lorsqu’il jugeait trop durement son ami, que Sherlock Holmes aimait. A sa manière certes, et avec un détachement déstabilisant, mais d’une façon aussi valable que le commun des mortels.          

\- Tu ne m’as jamais raconté votre rencontre.      
\- Cela n’a rien d’intéressant, commenta Sherlock, faussement désabusé.            
\- Raconte. Et laisse-moi ensuite le droit de juger si cette histoire valait la peine d’être racontée.

Cette fois, bien éveillé, Sherlock ramena ses jambes contre lui. Assis en tailleurs, impatient de capter l’attention de John, il bascula dans des souvenirs vieux de dix ans. 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre flash-back, comme promis, sur la rencontre entre Lestrade et Sherlock! J'espere qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire :) Bonne lecture!

**Inverness Street, Camden Town - 11 juillet 2007**

Penchés sur le cadavre d’un homme retrouvé poignardé une heure plus tôt, une poignée de policiers échangeaient sur l’aspect mystérieux du meurtre.

Le plus jeune formula à voix haute la pensée commune :     
\- Mourir d’une baguette chinoise entre les côtes… C’est-      
\- Gênant ?, anticipa l’un de ses collègues.     
\- Qui se ballade avec une paire de baguettes dans son sac ?, enchérit l’unique femme de l’assemblée.             
\- Un fan de sushis ?

Le quatrième élément demeurait en retrait, un calepin à la main. Les dernières blagues formulées par ses subordonnés – d’un goût douteux – le laissaient de marbre. Fraîchement promu, il pesta en remarquant une tâche d’encre sur sa cravate flambant neuve.        
  
D’un coin de l’œil, il repéra la moue moqueuse de la dernière recrue en date. Celle-ci, pourtant à peine sortie de l’académie de police, semblait prendre rapidement ses aises.

\- Patron-           
\- Ouais ?, lâcha-t-il, exaspéré à l’idée d’essuyer une quelconque moquerie.           
\- Il y a quelqu’un, là-bas.

Juché sur l’un des escaliers d’évacuation, une silhouette floue et foncée semblait les observer. Braquant leurs lampes et armes sur lui, Lestrade s’apprêtait à l’interpeler lorsqu’il se fit devancer par sa jeune collègue, plus réactive que lui.

\- Agent Donovan ! Veuillez descendre, les mains en évidence !

L’inconnu n’obtempéra bien évidemment pas. Prenant rapidement la fuite par l’une des issues de secours, il disparut en quelques secondes à peine.

Etrangement satisfait par la tournure des choses, Lestrade adressa un sourire narquois à l’intention de l’agent Donovan :

\- Bien essayé.

\---

**Plusieurs rues de Camden Town – 11 juillet 2007**

S’élançant comme un forcené dans les rues bondées de touristes et de marchands ambulants, Lestrade en vint à regretter le paquet de cigarettes qu’il s’enfilait par journée. Reconnaissant une certaine agilité et connaissance du terrain à la personne qu’il coursait, il parvint néanmoins à garder sa trace sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Un passage dans une ruelle brouilla finalement les pistes. Etudiant les environs, observant les éventuelles cachettes où l’homme aurait pu se réfugier, il fit finalement volte-face. Un bref coup d’œil à l’angle de la rue lui permit de renouer le contact visuel avec sa proie.

Au terme d’un sprint de cinquante mètres, Lestrade se retrouva face à un choix cornélien : être une nouvelle fois distancé par le suspect ou risquer le tout pour le tout en sautant une imposante rampe d’escaliers. Il inspira profondément : il était un homme de terrain, pas vrai ?  
Sa réception fut encore plus hasardeuse que prévue. Atterrissant sur une jambe, il geignit lorsqu’un craquement se fit entendre sous lui. La cheville douloureuse, il rassembla ses dernières forces et s’élança, plaquant rudement le suspect au sol.

\- J’te tiens !

\---

**Urgences de Ste Mary’s hospital – 11 juillet 2007**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle d’attente surchargée, Lestrade agita l’une de ses mains, chassant les fourmis qui l’engourdissaient. Un bruit métallique émana de la menotte qui lui entravait le poignet. A l’autre extrémité de celle-ci, le suspect interpellé plus tôt ne cessait de se plaindre.      
  
\- Vous m’avez cassé des côtes. J’en suis certain.  

La cheville surélevée sur une chaise, Lestrade pouffa de rire.           
  
\- J’ai une entorse qui me lance jusqu’au genou. De votre faute. Un partout.

S’étant livré à un interrogatoire une heure plus tôt, l’inspecteur avait rassemblé quelques informations que son équipe était depuis chargée de vérifier. Âgé d’une vingtaine d’année, le visage encadré par des boucles sombres, l’homme prétendait avoir pénétré le périmètre de sécurité pour observer la scène de crime. Désagréable personnage, il revendiquait haut et fort l’imbécilité des services scientifiques, l’inutilité de ses agents et la médiocrité de Lestrade.

Encore un fan complètement tordu des Experts, regretta Lestrade en son for intérieur. Il se tourna, perplexe, vers son improbable compagnon :      
\- Vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom ?        
\- Mycroft Holmes.

Greg sourcilla.

Bizarre jusqu’à son prénom, ce type.

\---

**Bureau du DI Lestrade, Scotland Yard – nuit du 11 au 12 juillet 2007**

La jambe entravée par une attelle, Lestrade achevait de parapher une quantité impressionnante de paperasse. Face à lui, prostré sur sa chaise, le dénommé Mycroft Holmes attendait, impatient, d’être libéré.

\- Je suis majeur et innocent. Rien ne me retient ici.     
\- L’urgentiste a insisté : nous ne pouvons vous laisser repartir seul avec la quantité d’antidouleurs qu’ils ont dus vous administrer.      
\- Et qui est dépêché pour me raccompagner chez moi ? Le blondinet crétin ou la métisse avec qui vous roucouleriez volontiers ?

Gregory releva la tête de ses feuilles, estomaqué par la dernière remarque :          
\- Pardon ?!       
\- Alors dites-moi : qui est responsable de cette attente interminable ?          
\- Surprise, conclut l’inspecteur avec un sourire amusé. Par ailleurs, vous vous trompez. Je ne _roucoule_ pas avec mes collègues féminines.

Le jeune homme ricana :        
\- Si vous le dites. De toute façon, elle n’est pas intéressée.                
\- Ah oui ?, ponctua Lestrade, curieux de rentrer dans le jeu de cet énergumène.    
\- Allons. Vous êtes un trentenaire, avec un léger embonpoint et un sens de la mode assez discutable.

Un stylo en main, l’inspecteur reprit sa paperasse, poursuivant oisivement la conversation.  
\- J’ai bel et bien quelques kilos de trop. Pour le reste, je ne me considère pas négligé.      
\- Etre incapable de réaliser un nœud de cravate potable à quarante ans est, clairement, une démonstration de votre errance vestimentaire.

Mouché, Lestrade fit une tentative pour se distancer des propos :    
\- Quarante ans ? Vous me disiez trentenaire il y a deux minutes. Quitte à faire le malin, faites-le bien.

Mycroft désigna l’unique horloge du bureau. Minuit et demi.          
\- Vous n’êtes plus trentenaire depuis trente minutes.            

Surpris, Lestrade ne sût immédiatement quoi répondre. Hésitant longuement sur le comportement à adopter, il décida d’accorder un peu d’attention à ce curieux personnage.  
\- Vous l’avez deviné en observant quoi ? Ma cravate ou le cirage de mes chaussures ?  
\- Votre jeune collègue, celle que vous aimez bien, vous l’a souhaité. J’étais sur le siège arrière, je vous le rappelle. C’est également à ce moment là que j’ai déduis votre attirance pour elle.          

Lestrade éclata de rire.            
\- Parce que je l’ai remercié de me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ?         
\- Non. Vous ne l’avez pas juste remercié. Vous avez gloussé.

L’inspecteur cessa aussitôt de rire. Ce gamin exagérait, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Par ailleurs, félicitations, asséna le jeune homme, mystérieux.         
\- Pour ?            
\- M’avoir interpellé. Avec votre forme physique des plus déplorables, je suis surpris que vous soyez parvenu à m’intercepter. Sans oublier votre myopie naissante- Etonnant que vous m’ayez reconnu à cette distance.          
  
Lestrade, fanfaron, recula dans sa chaise de bureau, toisant son interlocuteur.      
\- Facile. Quel autre débile porterait un long manteau noir en plein mois de juillet ?

Vexé, Mycroft n’eut pas le temps de répliquer. La porte s’ouvrit, révélant la fameuse Donovan, accompagnée d’une silhouette guindée.      
\- Il est là, Inspecteur.

L’homme qui l’accompagnait fit un pas, pénétrant au sein du bureau. Un parapluie dans une main, il attendit patiemment que l’on s’adresse à lui.

Lestrade lui tendit la main, sûr de lui :             
\- Mycroft Holmes ?       
\- Lui-même, commenta le visiteur.       
\- Je vous présente Mycroft Holmes, asséna l’Inspecteur en désignant le jeune homme qui se tassait peu à peu dans sa chaise.

\----

\- Sherlock. C’est un nom surprenant, commenta Lestrade avant de s’apercevoir que sa pensée avait été formulée à voix haute.

Mycroft Holmes – le véritable – fit peser un regard de dédain sur lui.           
\- Nos parents avaient des goûts particuliers, Inspecteur.

Greg s’abstint de faire un autre commentaire. Ces deux frères lui semblaient étranges et très différents. L’aîné dégageait une aura de sophistication et d’autorité naturelle. Le cadet, plus fantasque, semblait être une pile électrique. Il s’était d’ailleurs amusé à prendre temporairement l’identité de son frère dans l’espoir de, selon ses propres dires, « lui pourrir la vie ».

\- Votre frère en est quitte pour un avertissement. Si j’ai le malheur de le recroiser, il pourrait avoir de gros soucis.              
\- Nous comprenons tout à fait. N’est-ce pas Sherlock ?

Le jeune homme s’abstint de répondre, considérant son frère avec un mépris des plus violents. Trop fatigué pour assister et gérer une dispute de famille, Lestrade les invita à quitter le bureau. Gratifiant Mycroft Holmes d’une poignée de main, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa montre luxueuse.       
\- Si je peux me permettre… Juste par curiosité- Dans quel domaine travaillez-vous ?          
\- Il bosse pour le chef du chef du chef du chef de votre chef, expliqua Sherlock, toujours aussi narquois. Il aurait aimé être reine de Grande Bretagne mais il lui manque certains attributs.

Lestrade, soulagé d’en être débarassé, les regarda s’éloigner en direction de l’ascenseur le plus proche. Quelques bribes de conversation lui parvinrent, confirmant une querelle des plus houleuses entre les deux frères. Entre plusieurs reproches, une phrase lui accrocha l’oreille :

\- Ils sont stupides, Mycroft ! L’assassin est une femme aux cheveux longs-

Ce gamin devait réellement être un passionné de séries policières, admit Lestrade avec amusement. Son sourire disparut néanmoins lorsqu’il entendit la suite de la conversation :  
\- Une baguette chinoise, certes… mais en ébène. C’est un accessoire pour cheveux, pas un fichu ustensile de cuisine ! Surtout que-

Les portes de l’ascenseur se refermèrent sur la suite de la conversation. Se jetant sur son téléphone, Lestrade composa un numéro en quatrième vitesse.

\- Donovan ! Interceptez-le. Demandez-lui de me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.  
\- Euh… Qui, patron ? Le gars de cet après-midi ?      
\- Oui. Lui. Sherlock Holmes.             



	6. Chapitre 6

**Domicile de John Watson - 23 janvier 2017**

Attablé pour le petit déjeuner, Sherlock observait silencieusement Rosie, assise dans sa chaise pour enfant. Chargé de la surveillance de l’enfant le temps que John achève de se préparer, le détective se contentait de grimacer de temps à autre face à l’enfant.

Hilare, la petite fille ne semblait pas se lasser des pitreries de l’ami de son père. Celui-ci réapparut finalement, douché et habillé.                  
\- Elle t’aime bien, commenta John en caressant la joue de sa progéniture.         
\- Je le pense aussi, admit pudiquement Sherlock.

Une tasse de thé pour le détective, une pile de tartines pour le médecin, les deux hommes déjeunèrent dans un calme relatif, uniquement troublé par quelques questionnements sur l’affaire qui les tenait en haleine.

Sherlock, visiblement apaisé par la présence du bambin, soumit la problématique sous une forme différente.                
\- Deux hommes se rendent dans une ruelle. L’un d’entre eux meurt. Quelle est la première question que tu te poserais ?                 
\- Que faisaient-ils ensemble dans cette ruelle ?               , soumit John, soudainement perturbé. J’avoue que je n’y avais pas encore songé. L’homme marchait devant Lestrade en rejoignant la ruelle. C’est donc logiquement lui qui l’amenait jusque là. Pour quel motif ?     

Sherlock se ménagea quelques secondes pour répondre à la question :              
\- Des relations sexuelles ?

John s’étouffa littéralement avec un morceau de toast. Le souffle court, il rejeta aussitôt l’idée.  
\- Tu te trompes. Ce n’est vraiment pas le genre de Greg.            
\- Si tu le dis, conclut Sherlock en dégustant une gorgée d’Earl Grey.

Face à lui, John gardait un regard médusé. Incertain, il bredouilla quelques paroles :     
\- Tu- Tu n’as quand même pas déduit des choses qui m’auraient échappées ?  
\- A quel sujet ? Il y a tellement de choses qui t’échappent, commenta Sherlock sans aucune volonté d’être désagréable. Oh. La sexualité de Lestrade ?  
\- Oui, insista John, horriblement mal à l’aise.      
\- Non. Absolument aucune. C’était une proposition invraisemblable mais je me devais de la soumettre.

Le malaise persista quelques instants avant que les deux hommes n’éclatent de rire.  
\- C’est le type le plus sympa que je connaisse. Il a peut-être voulu rendre service ?, suggéra John, proposant quelques cuillères de compote de fruits à Rosie.                  
\- A un inconnu, dans une ruelle, à trois heures du matin ?, se méfia Sherlock.  
  
John le regarda, visiblement désolé des propos qu’il s’apprêtait à tenir :             
\- Le gars le plus serviable, oui. Peut-être pas le plus malin, non.

Debout dans la cuisine, le médecin regarda sa montre et afficha ensuite une moue des plus désolées.

\- J’ai deux patients à recevoir. Je serai revenu vers onze heures. Peux-tu t’occuper de Rosie d’ici là ? Nous poursuivrons l’enquête ensuite.

Sherlock alterna quelques regards entre le bambin et son géniteur. John, sain d’esprit, acceptait de lui confier ce qu’il possédait de plus cher ? Angoissé mais néanmoins enthousiaste, le détective acquiesça.           
\- En échange…  
  
John souffla, excédé à l’avance par la proposition de son acolyte. Quelle idée saugrenue s’apprêtait-il à négocier contre trois malheureuses heures de babysitting ?        
  
\- Nous dînerons ensemble, à trois, à Baker Street ce soir ?

Le médecin, surpris, accepta immédiatement. Cette idée lui plaisait énormément.

\- Marché conclu.

\---

**Ruelle anonyme, quartier de Borough Market – 23 janvier 2017**

Un porte-bébé fixé sur le torse, Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil inquiet au bambin qui dormait, lové contre lui.               

\- J’ai conscience que la mise en garde que je m’apprête à faire n’a aucun sens, mais… Ceci reste entre toi et moi, n’est-ce pas ? Ton père n’apprécierait sûrement pas de te savoir ici…

Endormie, la fillette ne répondit évidemment pas à la requête de son parrain. Celui-ci, plus déterminé que jamais, arpentait en long et en large la scène de crime.

La tâche était disparue depuis quelques jours. Une quantité impressionnante de déchets jonchaient le sol, disséminée par la tempête qui s’était invitée à Londres dernièrement. Glauque en journée, l’endroit devait atteindre des summums de lieux malfamés la nuit. Lestrade manquait décidément de jugeote ou de méfiance.

Confus et agacé, Sherlock souffla, les mains portées aux tempes. Contre lui, le bambin s’éveilla. Geignant de plus en plus fort, il mit un terme à l’investigation. L’heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

\---

**Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir !

L’accueil des plus chaleureux de Mrs Hudson enchanta John. Epuisé par cette harassante journée de travail – il aurait dû avoir fini quatre heures plus tôt -, Baker Street lui apparaissait plus que jamais comme un refuge bienvenu.

\- Auriez-vous vu Sherlock ? Il ne répond plus depuis ce midi. Rosie est avec lui-             

Mrs Hudson afficha un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.            
\- Je priais pour que vous soyez revenu à temps pour voir ça.    

Escaladant doucement les escaliers – à la demande de la logeuse -, John était plus curieux que jamais. Poussant délicatement la porte de l’appartement Holmésien, il s’arrêta net.

Un des fauteuils du salon avait été poussé contre le divan rapiécé. Endormie dans son panier, disposé dans l’un des fauteuils en question, Rosie dormait à poings fermés. Allongé dans le sofa voisin, Sherlock profitait visiblement d’une sieste durement méritée. L’une de ses mains pendait dans le vide, à quelques centim **ètres d’un biberon à moitié vidé.**

\- Voulez-vous les réveiller pendant que je prépare le thé ?, proposa généreusement Madame Hudson, aussi émue que lui.               

Epuisé, John eut une autre idée en apercevant le deuxième fauteuil. Invitant son ancienne logeuse à quitter l’appartement, il s’écroula, prêt à rejoindre ses deux proches dans leur sieste.

Un dernier coup d’œil envers sa fille puis son meilleur ami, il sourit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

\---

**Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, Sherlock gesticula quelques minutes avant de se redresser, jetant un coup d’œil aux environs. Il était chez lui, première bonne nouvelle. L’enfant était là, lui aussi, éveillée mais silencieuse. Nullement attendue mais appréciée, la présence de son père, profondément endormi, dans l’un des fauteuils fut la seule surprise du détective à son réveil.

S’emparant du poupon dans ses bras, il lui fit signe de se taire avant de se maudire de sa stupidité. Un enfant de moins d’un an réalisait-il seulement la signification de cette gestuelle ?

Ramassant le biberon à peine entamé, il le secoua avant de s’apercevoir que son contenu avait tourné. S’avançant lentement vers l’évier, il remarqua avec amusement que Rosie jouait avec ses boucles, enfouissant ses doigts boudinés dans l’épaisse masse de cheveux.           
\- Tu prends tes aises, très chère, lui adressa-t-il, nullement réprobateur.

Le biberon suspendu au-dessus de l’évier, Sherlock observa le lait s’écouler vers le siphon. Hypnotisé, il ne fit guère attention à Rosie qui martelait son torse de ses petits poings.    
\- Evidemment !, s’exclama à voix haute Sherlock, se ruant vers le salon pour réveiller John.

\---

**Baker Street – 23 janvier 2017**

John, l’esprit plus lent que jamais, tâchait de se réveiller, assailli par Sherlock. Rosie, aussi peu conciliante que son parent, avait également décidé de l’accaparer, réclamant câlins et baisers. Frottant vigoureusement son visage d’une main, il tâcha une bonne fois pour toutes de se raccrocher à la réalité :

\- Il y aurait eu un troisième homme ? Avec Lestrade et ce gars-là ? Les vidéosurveillances n’ont absolument rien filmé. Tu divagues, non ?              

Sherlock n’en démordait pas : sa théorie était la bonne. Il insista plus que jamais :          
\- Il y avait trois hommes. La victime, Lestrade et le meurtrier.    
\- Bien, si tu le dis… Explique-moi : où se trouvait le meurtrier ? S’il était resté dans la ruelle en question, les policiers l’auraient remarqué. Il n’y avait personne. 

Sherlock afficha son sourire victorieux.                 
\- Oui. Il n’y avait personne… en surface.

Une sonnerie interrompit son monologue. Tendant le bras pour s’emparer de son téléphone, John étudia à deux reprises le nom qui s’affichait sur son téléphone. Incertain de la conduite à adopter, il releva les yeux en direction de Sherlock :                  
\- Donovan. Sûrement des informations.

Tandis que John décrochait, Sherlock attendit fébrilement. N’importe quel détail, n’importe quel renseignement lui serait des plus précieux.

Au milieu de la conversation, cependant, le visage de John devint blême. Sherlock n’eut pas le temps d’anticiper que le médecin raccrocha, sous le choc.             
  
\- John ?

Ce-dernier fixa son téléphone puis son meilleur ami, déboussolé.

\- Lestrade a fait une tentative de suicide.

                                
               


	7. Chapitre 7

**Baker Street – nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

Sherlock demeurait impassible.

Donovan avait passé un second coup de fil, quelques minutes plus tôt afin d’exposer plus en détail la situation de crise qu’ils traversaient tous. John, accablé, admit que cette histoire prenait des proportions surréalistes et des plus inquiétantes. Donovan partageait son avis, submergée par l’émotion.

Le détective, lui, se tenait en tailleurs dans l’un des fauteuils de Baker Street. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il n’avait plus formulé le moindre mot depuis une heure environ.

\- Sherlock ?          
\- As-tu des détails à me communiquer?, s’enquit le détective, neutre.                  
\- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.       
\- J’en ai besoin. Notamment pour réaliser.

John frissonna. La perspective de reformuler à voix haute ce qu’il venait d’entendre lui donnait la nausée.        
\- Greg a essayé de se pendre dans sa cellule. Il est aux urgences, dans un sale état mais stable.

Pianotant sur son téléphone, Sherlock ne partagea aucunement ses activités avec son acolyte.               
\- Je reviens plus tard, lui assura le détective, déterminé. Je te laisse l’appartement. Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas, après tout.

\---

**St Thomas’ Hospital, centre de Londres - nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

Huit minutes cinquante quatre avant le prochain passage des infirmiers. Sherlock programma son téléphone afin de ne pas être surpris par l’échéance.

Dans une chambre stérile et blafarde, seul un lit, une table et une chaise trônait. L’odeur de désinfectant lui rappela vaguement des souvenirs familiers. Jamais, en revanche, il ne s’était retrouvé  dans cette position.

Généralement, il était celui qui occupait le lit au-dessus duquel les gens se penchaient, morts d’inquiétude. Aujourd’hui, les choses étaient différentes.

Lestrade, abruti par les calmants, était emmitouflé dans les draps en coton blanc. Piégé par divers tubes et tuyaux, l’homme était si pâle qu’il se confondait presque avec l’oreiller sur laquelle sa tête était posée. Seules touches de couleur, les marques rouges, bleuâtres qui coloraient son cou dénotaient par rapport au corps livide.

L’électrocardiogramme sonnait régulièrement, assurant par son tracé vert et régulier que le patient était à présent stabilisé.

Deux minutes vingt-quatre. L’infirmier n’allait plus tarder à effectuer son dernier tour de garde.

Sherlock considéra une nouvelle fois le patient étendu sous ses yeux.  

\- Evidemment. Quelle idiote manière de solutionner ses problèmes. Décevante, même pour toi. Je t’insulterai volontiers d’imbécile mais- Je vais attendre.  

Un nouveau bip sonore rompit le silence de la pièce. Sherlock poursuivit avant de se diriger vers la sortie, pressé par le temps. Peut-être à contrecœur.  

\- Premièrement, je vais attendre que tu sois conscient pour l’entendre. Deuxièmement, je me dépêche de solder cette affaire. Cette mascarade a assez duré.

Un dernier coup d’œil vers la ligne ascendante et descendante de l’électrocardiogramme, il lutta pour conserver son apparence distante et sereine.                  
\- Juste- Au cas où. Ne rends pas les choses plus laides qu’elles ne le sont déjà.

\---

**Bureau de Sally Donovan - nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2017**

\- Vous êtes sûrement la dernière personne que je m’attendais à voir.

La froideur de Sally ne dissuada guère Sherlock, debout et impassible dans le bureau du sergent. Le détective explicita la raison de sa visite :        

\- J’ai été le voir.                                 
\- Les visites sont interdites jusqu’à nouvel ordre.             
\- Bien. Arrêtez-moi dans ce cas, commenta Sherlock, dédaigneux. Vous auriez fait pareil si vous en aviez eu l’occasion.                   
  
Sally ne put rien rétorquer. Jouant avec l’un des stylos qui jonchaient son bureau, elle s’efforça de ne pas paraître trop sensible. Perdre la face devant Sherlock Holmes lui était inconcevable.                 
\- Comment va-t-il ?          
\- Il dort. Il est sédaté.      
\- Pour son confort, j’imagine, commenta Donovan, une boule dans la gorge.

L’horloge crevait le silence pesant à intervalles réguliers. Sherlock choisit de s’asseoir dans l’unique chaise inoccupée du bureau. Sally le considéra d’un œil surpris :          
\- Autre chose ?                                  
\- J’aurai sûrement besoin de vous dans les prochains jours.        
\- Cela ne m’enchante pas, mais si c’est dans son intérêt-              
\- Nous sommes sur la même longueur d’ondes, conclut Sherlock.

Deux autres longues minutes de silence s’installèrent. Donovan ne le congédiait pas, se contentant de l’observer de temps à autre. L’amertume restait présente, perçant parfois dans leurs attitudes :  
\- Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi il s’était attaché à votre cause.               
\- Parce qu’il est quelqu’un de bien.          
\- Pour avoir reconnu votre génie ?, pouffa le sergent.   
\- Pour avoir tendu la main. Pour s’être abstenu de juger sans connaître.

Les mots eurent l’effet escompté. Sally se départit légèrement de son ironie mordante. Sherlock haussa un sourcil :   
\- Lestrade n’est peut-être pas l’homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, mais nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de lui dans certains domaines.                               
\- Essayons de l’imiter, dans ce cas, acquiesça le sergent.

Le détective anticipa la suite de la conversation :              
\- Vous pouvez qualifier ma démarche de morbide- J’ai conscience de la faible estime que vous me portez. Mais j’ai besoin des détails. J’ai besoin d’une vue d’ensemble.                                  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi le récit de sa tentative pourrait vous aider pour l’enquête, refusa Sally, méfiante. Je ne suis pas dupe, rangez votre curiosité mal placée.

Sherlock ne lâcha pas l’affaire, convaincu du bien-fondé de sa demande :           
\- Sachez-le, notre travail ne s’arrêtera pas après la résolution de cette affaire.  Les problèmes de Lestrade ne s’évanouiront pas une fois qu’il sera innocenté.

Ce dégénéré avait raison, réalisa Sally. Les mains tremblantes, elle ressentit un profond malaise en énumérant les détails qui lui avaient été racontés.         
\- Un des gardiens l’a retrouvé dans sa cellule. Pendu, avec une ceinture, à l’encadrement de la porte. Il était déjà inconscient lorsqu’ils l’ont secouru. Il était en arrêt respiratoire, pas encore cardiaque. Heureusement, d’ailleurs.         
\- Une ceinture, répéta lentement Sherlock.        
\- Dénichée ils-ne-savent-où. Heureusement, elle a craqué, le nœud s’est partiellement défait. Cela l’a sûrement sauvé.

Sally, pathétique, le supplia de ne pas l’interroger davantage.   
\- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, la rassura Sherlock.

Prêt à repartir, Sherlock redressa le col de son manteau. Une dernière chose semblait l’empêcher de quitter la pièce. L’envie de maintenir sa réputation, sûrement.                  
\- C’est drôle. J’ai longtemps été persuadé que c’était l’inverse.                
\- Pardon ?             
\- Que Lestrade avait un faible pour vous. Non réciproque. En réalité, c’est plutôt l’opposé.        
\- Ce n’était rien de plus que le coup de cœur d’une jeune flic pour son boss, relativisa Donovan, consciente qu’il était inutile de nier la réalité déductible. Et puis, Lestrade… Toutes les recrues craquaient pour lui.  

Sherlock n’en revenait pas. Sally, subitement mal à l’aise, agita sa main élancée et baguée :       
\- Et avant que vous vous fassiez des idées, je suis fiancée et heureuse.                
  
Le détective haussa les épaules, refermant la porte derrière lui.               
\- Je vous recontacterai.

\---

**221B Baker Street - 24 janvier 2017, aux petites heures du matin**

De retour dans son appartement, Sherlock regrettait de revenir si tard chez lui : si ses virées nocturnes avaient été fructueuses, John était probablement reparti depuis longtemps.

Soudainement, un grognement l’informa du contraire.              

\- Tu étais où, bon sang ?

Déposant son manteau sur l’un des crochets, Sherlock dissimula difficilement son sourire. Rosie dormait sûrement dans l’une des pièces de l’appartement.          
\- Avec Lestrade. Et avec Donovan, ensuite.          
\- Il comate, j’imagine ?   
\- Oh que oui. Il est shooté. Peut-être plus que je l’ai parfois été.           

S’affalant dans l’un des fauteuils, Sherlock réclama des nouvelles de sa filleule.               
\- Où est-elle ?     
\- Dans ma chambre. La chambre, pardon.          

L’intérêt de la correction échappa totalement à Sherlock.            
\- Je la considérerai toujours comme ta chambre. Personne d’autre n’y dort de toute façon.   
  
Les deux hommes commencèrent à somnoler.               Regagnant leur chambre respective, Sherlock l’interpella une dernière fois :     
\- Tu penses que nous pourrions la confier à Molly ou Mrs Hudson demain matin ?           
\- Nous sommes déjà demain matin.        
\- Dans quelques heures. Le temps de solder cette histoire.         
\- Sûrement.

Sherlock insista.                 
\- John ?                  
\- Oui ?     
\- C’est agréable de rentrer et de te voir. Ici.         
\- Merci. C’est bien, oui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire maladroit.      
\- Bonne nuit.       
\- Ce qu’il en reste, oui.

 


End file.
